Locuras de adolescencia
by alvaraiz
Summary: Naruto es un joven que nació y creció en Uzushiogakure, ciudad que con los años se fue hundiendo en el crimen y la droga. debido a ello jamas pudo disfrutar de cosas que normalmente un joven disfruta, ahora sus padres por ello toman la desicion de enviarlo a vivir a konoha, lugar donde conocerá amigos y enemigos, donde reirá y llorar y experimenta muchas locuras de la adolescencia


_**Capitulo I **_

_**Una nueva vida en konoha**_

Uzushiogakure, en sus tiempos fue una de las ciudades mas prosperas y limpias de crimenes que se pudieran encontrar, la gente paseaba con sus hijos sin miedo por las calles, esperanzados por un furuto cada vez mejor para sus hijos, era un lindo sueño pero como todo sueño este tenia que terminar o al menos eso debia pasar, pero no fue eso lo que paso, el sueño no termino, solo se transformo en una pesadilla.

Al ser una ciudad tan buena, nadie se espero que la peor clase de basofia de todos los continentes llegaria ha ella y la pudriria de la peor formaposible. Cuando la ciudad se lleno de peligrosos mafiosos como Shimura Danzo, Orochimaru, Uchiha Madara, los Akatsukis, etc, toda la paz y tranquilidad en al cuidad desaparecio siendo reemplazada por cientos de crimenes cada vez mas y mas violentos, fue cuestion de tiempo para que los asesinatos se comentieran sin ningun pudor en zonas publicas. Los mafiosos, contentos con la idea de tener sus propios ejercitos, comenzaron areclutar a los jovenes para formar parte de sus pandillas que al ser pratocinadas por ellos, tendian a generar su respeto por medio de violento atentados publicos, lo que hizo mas dificil todo fue el hecho que al ser varias pandillas y todas al querer expandir sus territoros al mismo tiempo, fue que explotaron varias batallas campales entre pandillas, las cuales llegaron a ser tan peligrosas que entre los ciudadanos, las zonas donde estas se efectuaban, las nombraron "zonas de guerra" ya que el desastre que se formaba tenia merecido ese titulo. Debido a muchos factores, demasiadas personas de Uzushiogakure estaban obligadas a aceptar esto y tratar de vivir con esto, aun cuando pudiesen poner su vida en riesgo a largo plazo, estas personas lamentablemente estaban obligados a tener que soportar ello, pero por suerte, sus hijos no.

**...**

Naruto se removia incomodo en el sofa de la sala de estar de su casa, sus padres habian estado comportandose de manera muy extraña la ultima semana y temia que fuerana darle alguna noticia muy mala como:

"_descubrimos que eres alergico al ramen"_

Ante esa idea sintio una punzada en su corazon, ese era lejos uno de los peores castigos divinos que kami-sama podria darle por sus pecado, e, ramen era su pasion y su amnjar mas exquisito, no podrian privarlo del el, ni aunque su salud este en juego.

"_tu padre y yo vamos a separarnos"_

Volvio a sentir la punzada en su corazon, era imposible no sentirla, a pesar de los multiples problemas que se vivia en su ciudad, el rubio siempre fue muy feliz ya que le toco la mejor familia posible, su madre de caracter jovial, alegre y un tanto agresiva era una gran fuente de apoyo y comprension en su vida, no podia imaginarse lejos de ella, por otro lado su padre que contaba con una paciencia que superaria a la del mismisimo Buda, una personalidad muy humilde, cortes y amigable, era sin lugar a donda su meta a futuro, el añoraba ser como su padre cuando fuera grande, claro con unos innatos toques de su madre, definitivmanete la diea de que su familia se rompiera, destruiria algo en el.

"_tenemos que deshacernos de kurama"_

Una tercera puntada se hizo presente en su corazon, sus padres nunca podrian pedirle algo tan horrible, penso mientra miraba al pequeño zorrito de nueve colas que dormia en su regazo. La historia de como kurama aparecio en la vida de naruto era algo que el rubio no solia comentar, durante un tiempo cuando cumplio 13 años nuestro querido rubio paso por su etapa de rebeldia y termino uniendose a un grupo que era una version violenta de "green peace" no estuvo con ellos mucho tiempo despues de presenciar un atentado que comentiron en son de los animales, segun sus palabras, para naruto fue solo terrorismo sin motivo y utilizaron la imagen de los animales como tapadera politica. Durante el corto tiempo que el rubio estuvo integrado a este equipo participo en un asalto nocturno a un centro de investigacion animal, en una de las multiples jaulas que se encontraban en el lugar naruto encontre al que se volveria su mejor amigo, claro que en primera instancia solo pudo pensar en como carajos hicieron los cientificos para que el pequeño zorro de pelaje rojizo desarrollara nueve colas, no le pudo dar muchas vueltas al asunto ya que sus compañeros comenzarona prenderle fuego a todo el lugar, despues de esa noche comenzo el largo y tedioso proceso de ganarse la confianza del animal y rogar por la aceptacion de este a su hogar por parte de sus padres, pero tras casi tras cinco años desde aquel suceso, kurama se habia vuelto una parte escensial en su familia, a pesar de ser un zorro con el tamaño de un pudul era endemoniadamente astuto, aveces aun mas que el mismo naruto e incluso aveces jugandole bromas a su amado dueño y amigo, de hay gana su apodo de "zorro demonio"

**...**

Mientras el rubio acariciaba con cariño a su mascota y se decia a si mismo que no importaria que pasara el haria lo posible por mantener a su familia unida y a kurama cerca de el, sus padres entraron lentamente como si de un ciervo asustado se tratara.

— hijo... — hablo calmadamente kushina, eso nunca era una buena señal— tenemos que hablar— eso era aun peor. El rubio sintio un terrible presentimiento.

**...**

— haber si entiendo esto... — trato de recapitular nuestro querido y lento rubio-—¿uds...me estan hechando de la casa? — pregunto aun si creerselo, esa idea nunca estuvo entre sus posibilidades.

— ¡no! — dijo en tono de reproche su madre, ella amaba mucho a su hijo y realmente odiaba tener que hacer eso pero era lo mejor para su hijo y ella como madre siempre debia velar por el bien de su criatura, a pesar de lo mcuho que le doliera.

— Mira naruto— continue su padre llamando la atencion dle rubio menor— no te estamos hechando—aclaro— queremos que te mudes a otra ciudad mas segura.

— Eso me suena a una manera bonita de decir "largate" — replico el chico aun sin entender a lo que querian llegar a sus padres.

— ¡que no te estamos hechando! — grito su madre enojada, de por si la situacion era dificil pero el cabeza dura de su hijo solo lo estaba complicando más.

— Haber hijo...te lo pondre así— dijo minato mientras calmaba a su irancunda esposa — ¿cuando fue la ultima vez que saliste a un fiesta? —pregunto minato ya sabiendo la respuesta.

— Ummm...hace mucho— hablo tratando de hacer memoria, era verdad, debido a las cosas de las pandillas, salir a una fiesta podria volverse mortal si te encontrabas a las personas equivocadas en el momento equivocado.

— ¡y es por eso que queremos que te vayas! — exclamo su madre esperanzada porque su lento hijo entendiera, lo cual era una vana ilusion.

— ¡¿me estan hechando porque no salgo a fiestas?! — pregunto naruto horrorizado ante ese sin sentido argumento, levanto a kurama de su regazo y lo deposito en el otro lado del sofa para el poder pararse indignado. Lo cual no fue nada parecido a un buena idea.

Derepente los vecinos mas cercanos de la familia uzumaki sintieron un leve temblor, eso solo podia significar dos cosas, jiraiya estaba de visita o...naruto habia hecho enojar a su madre...como no escucharon la fuerte y tipica risa que el peliblanco solia lanzar despues de una de sus picaras bromas, supusieron que el rubio habia hecho o dicho otra tonteria.

— ¡que no te estamos hechando! — grito colerica su madre mientras minato la agarraba por la cintura evitando que matara a su ya insconciente hijo.

El pequeño zorro no mostro interes en socorrer a su amo, esa situacion solia pasar a menudo y el como era de constumbre, tenia sueño, aun asi no podia evitar cierto interes al escuchar que su querido rubio se iria, bueno, en cualquier caso, no seria dificil para el pequeño zorro colarse en el equipaje del rubio sin que se diera cuenta, no seria la primera vez que lo hiciera.

— ¡calmate kushina por favor! — rogo minato, esa escena era muy tradicional en su familia y era seguro que la extrañaria cuando su hijo se fuera, pero preferia tenerlo a cientos de kilometros que enterrado en el cementerio local.

— ¡okasan! ¡eso dolio! — chillo naruto zobandose la cabeza por el dolor, el joven rubio desde corta edad se habia pregutnado el por que su madre nunca habia entrado al mundo del boxeo profesional, con esos golpes ni Mike Tyson salia vivio del ring.

— Haber naruto, tratare de explicarte una vez mas— hablo tranquilamente minato mientras sentaba a kushina en un sofa esperando que se calmara— Uzushiogakura esta pasando el peor de sus momentos— hablo seriamente su padre— tu madre y yo por nuestros trabajos como policias estamos obligados a quedarnos, pero no tu— dijo minato poniendo una mano sobre la cabeza de su hijo— esto lo estamos pensando desde que tu prima karin se fue a konoha—menciono el rubio mayor— realmente queremos que vayas a konoha a vivir es un lugar seguro donde no tendras que estar constantemente mirando sobre tu hombro y en donde podras disfrutar debidamente lo que te queda de adolescencia y juventud.

— ¡P-pero!... trato de replicar naruto pero su madre ya mas calmada lo interrumpio.

— Ya hablamos con Mei-san— le corto su madre— es la mujer que amablemente hospedo a tu prima, dice que estaria mas que feliz de poder hospedarte a ti tambien.

— ¡pero este es mi hogar! — se quejo el rubio— ¡y uds mi familia! No quiero vivir con una desconocida.

— Tambien estara tu prima ahí, tambien iras con kurama, sabes que es imposible impedir que te acompañe— le rebatio minato con una sonrisa— escucha hijo, se que es dificil pero tienes que hacer por nosotros— rogo su padre, ante eso el rubio menor solo quedo callado.

— Te amamos y no queremos que sigas viviendo en un lugar tan peligroso como este — dijo su madre mientras ella y su esposo se acercaban a su hijo y lo abrazaban — por favor, ve con kurama y disfruta de tu vida.

— Okasan...Otousan... — susurro naruto melancolico mientra abrazaba a sus padres. — espero que no me estes hechando solo para que puedan hacer sus cochinadas en toda la casa— hablo el rubio sin pensar, hechando a perder todo el ambiente familiar.

— ¡baka! — grito su madre para segundos despues empezar una serie de fuertes temblores en toda la cuadra.

**...**

Despues de una melancolica despedida, naruto y kurama se despidieron — kurama por favor, no dejes que se meta en ningun problema— pidio su madre al animal— pero si lo hace, por favor ayudalo— pidio nuevamente la mujer mientra acariciaba al animal, naruto solo hizo un puchero molesto ¿no se suponia que el debia cuidar de kurama? ¿cuando se invirtieron los papeles?

Tras el denigrante momento, se subieron al bus que lo llevaria hacia konoha, claro, el unico que camina era naruto ya que kurama tenia su dormitorio portatil en la mochila vacia dle uzumaki que utilizaba principalmente para transportar al perezoso animal. La idea de llevar a kurama con el era un alivio, pero aun con eso no estaba muy animado al respecto pero irse, no obstante, le había prometido a sus padres que al menos lo intentaria, sin mencionar que tambien estaba deseoso de poder ver a su linda prima de nuevo, recordo con algo de verguenza las multiples veces que se masturbaba pensando en su prima, pero ¿podian culparlo? A los 14 años estaba con las hormonas demasiado alborotadas, no conocía a ninguna chica más y para empeorar las cosas su prima tenía tendencía usar ropa apretada y que mostrara mucha piel, ante tales recuerdos no pudo evitar tener una ereccíon, se maldijo por lo tonto pero no le dio mas importancía, por suerte eligio sentarse en la ultima fila del bus que quedaba junto a los baños, quiso pararse para acabar con el problema de su ereccíon de inmediato pero de pronto una linda peliroja se sento a su lado sin ninguna pregunta previa, supuso que ella seria su compañera de asinto, disimuladamente miro a la chica mientras guardaba su equipaje de mano en los porta equipaje, era linda, eso era definitivo. Era peliroja como su madre pero de cabello bastante mas corto, traia una gorra negra que cubria casi todo su pelo, solo se dio cuenta que era peliroja por un trio de mechones que escapaban de la gorra, dos de ellos enmarcaban su rostro mientra el tercero hacia un corte transversal en su frente, tenia una complexion delgada con un buen par de senos y una cadera moderadamente grande, traia un conjunto simple de jeans oscuros y una polera cafe.

—¿que mierda estas mirando? — pregunto agresivamente la chica, el rubio avergonzaod que notara como veia su cuerpo solo callo—

— nada- dijo sin quitar la mirada de la ventana— perdon...

— no sea estupido—dijo la chica sentandose y levantando el descansa-brazos para poder acercase mas al chico— no tienes que disculparte, a todas las chicas nos gusta que nos miren de manera lasciva de vez en cuando.

— _¿si te gusto por que te pusiste asi?- _penso el rubio ante la cmabiante actitud de la chica.

— ¿como te llamas guapo?- pregunto al chica tratando de sacarle conversacion al timido rubio.

— mi nombre es naruto ...¿quien eres tu? — pregunto sin rodeos el chico tratando de tomar un poco de confianza con al chica.

— Mi nombre e tayuya— le respondio mientras masticaba un chicle. — bueno naruto—dijo acercandose mas de lo necesario al rostro del rubio— ¿que mierda es lo que vas a hacer en konoha?

Naruto solo rio tenuemente, no conocia muchas personas, mucho menos chicas, pero el pensaba que serian mas reservadas al hablar con un desconocido.

— voy a empezar una nueva vida— dijo en un intento de verse misterioso.

— Que pendejada mas estupida— sentencio como si fuera lo mas estupido que hubiera escuchado— ya dime para que coño te vas a konoha.- ordeno la chica hechando la cabeza para atras y abriendo las piernas de una forma muy poco de damisela y poniendo su pierna derecha sobra la pierna izquierda del rubio.

El rubio solo resoplo, realmente creyo que su intento por ser misterioso iba a resultar, pero al ver como la chica lo mandaba al diablo se sintio patetico, sin mencionar que esta chica era bastante relajada con su cuerpo, nunca habia concoido a nadie que se tomara tanta confianza con el en solo unos minutos de conversacion, definitivamente era una chica bastante liberal y de caracter muy duro, le recordaba un poco a su madre, pero mucho mas vulgar y desvergozada.

— soy de Uzushiogakura— aclaro, dando por sentado que tendria que ser directo con esa chica— mis padres creen que es muy peligroso para mi y me mandaron a vivir a konoha con una prima y una desconocida— respondio honestamente.

— Vaya verga la que tienen atrevezada tu viejos como para hecharte de casa por eso — hablo tomando un poco de distancia de el— ¿que hiciste para que te hecharan?

— No hice nada— aclaro molesto— solo estan preocupados por mi.

— Ya, te la creo— murmuro rodando los ojos— ¿que paso? ¿vendiste las joyas de tus viejos? ¿destrozaste la casa con una fiesta? ¿te encontraron teniendo sexo en su habitacion con tu hermana? — pregunto recordando multiples problemas que ella habia hecho.

— No, no y claro que no- respondio ya bastante molesto, el jamas les robaria a sus padres, tampoco tenia amigos como para hacer una fiesta y era hijo unico.

Asi siguieron conversando hasta que se hizo de noche, el rubio le presento a kurama y parecieron llevarse bien, hablanron un poco de sus vidas en Uzushiogakure, al parecer la chica iba a vivir un co conocido de su familia, a pesar de sus modales la chica por lo que decia era bastante buena en la escuela y sus padres no querian que desperdiciara su potencial en un basurero como lo eran actualmente las escuelas de uzushiogakure, sin mencionar que ya estaban hartos que les robara o destruyera su casa con sus constantes fiestas.

El bus partio de uzugakura a eso de las diez de la noche y se supone que llegaria a konoha alrededor de las 8 AM, las constantes vibraciones del bus debido al deteriorado terreno, hacian que la tarea de dormir fuera imposible , al menos para la peliroja, ya que a eso de las 5 AM el rubio empezo a dormirtar poco a poco hasta terminar cayendo en un profundo sueño, lo cual causo que relajara su cuerpo. La peliroja vio como separaba sus piernas y como en el jean comenzaba ha hacerse notorio un grueso bulto, la mal hablada muchacha rio tenumente, era normal que con las vibraciones del bus activaran el flujo de sangre en esa zona. Inicialmente penso en solo ignorarlo y ler una revista mientras no pudiera conciliar el sueño, pero despues de un rato no podia parar de pensar que el lindo rubio que dormia a su lado estaba con un buen pedazo de carne pidiendo atencion, no es que ella fuera una callljera pero no era una chica mojigata, era abierta a temas como los del sexo y si sentia deseos, ella los saciaba, aunque eso normamenl se haria en una habitacion con la puerta y cortinas cerradas, no en un bus en movimiento con muchas personas a tan solo unos metros de ellos, pero por otro lado penso en lo excitante que seria hacerlo con un casi desconocido en un lugar publico con el ocnstante riesgos que los pillen infraganti.

La chica no le quiso dar mas vueltas al asunto, se fijo en que su mascota tambien durmiera para que no los molestara, al inicio sintio el deseo de despertarlo y comenzar a tentarlo para que el fuera quien comenzara todo el acto sexual, pero se abtuvo, a pesar que le gustaba excitar chicos, eso podria demoror y ella ya podia sentir un intenso calor bando por us ser hasta terminar mojando sus bragas ante la idea de hacerlo mientras aun duerme, era una idea tentadora y arriesgada al mismo tiempo, si el chico era tan estupido como para hacer un escandolo por ello, ganerarian un gran y molesta escena, luego recordo como la desnudo con la mirada apenas se le acerco y supo que a pesar de ocultarlo ese chico era muy pervertido y que estaba tan deseoso como ella.

Lentamente poso su mano derecha en el muslo del chico dejando sus dedos peligrosamente cerca de la virilidad del muchacho, acerco cuidadosamente su dedo meñique al erguido miembro del chico, al inicio solo fue una leve caricia, con la pricipal intencion de "revisar la mercancia" no es que desconfiara asi del chico pero queria estar segura que todo fuera real, no seria la primera vez que encuentra a un fracasado que se pone unos calcetines en la ropa interior para hacercele ver mas grande.

Miro el rostro del chico y por lo visto no sintio nada ya que ni se inmuto en lo absoluto, con eso en mente tomo un poco mas de confianza y poso su mano entera sobre la masculinidad del rubio, lo cual si tuvo un efecto de sonrojo en su rostro, la muchacha solo encontro eso tierno y por momentos se pregunto si el rubio era virgen, le resto importancia a esa pregunta, con su edad y cuerpo, segun la peliroja era imposible que siguiera siendo virgen, aun asi, si el lo fuera, le estaria haciendo un favor.

Suavemente sus dedos envolvieron la entrepierna del chico y comenzo el subi y baja sobre sus pantalones, la muchacha comenzaba a hacerse una idea del tamaño del paquete del rubio, no era pequeño, eso era seguro, pero tampoco era un mounstrocidad enorme, en un calculo a simple vista dedujo que el chico estaba levemente sobre el promedio con unos 17 o 18 centrimetro de largo, el grosor no supo medirlo pero tambien estaba bien en esa area. Dejo de vacilar al respecto y comenzo a aumentar la frecuencia de sus movimientos, el placer en la cara el chico comenzaba a hacerse notorio, lo cual le gustaba, despues de un rato ya cansada de no poder sentirlo en su totalidad decidio ir al siguiente nivel, cautelosamente y fijandose que nadie la estuviera viendo, comenzo a abrir el pantalon del muchacho, no sin antes fijarse por ultima vez que el guardia del bus no le estuviera prestando atencion.

Quedo felizmente sorprendida que sus supocisiones no eran erradas, el "mastil" del chico salio de su pantalon como lo haria una personas ahogandose en el mar, se notaba que al menos en sus sueños habia sentido sus anteriores carisias ya que se encontraba palpitando de la excitancion, sin perder mas tiempo observandolo y con el temor que se "duermiera" con el frio, hacerco bastante su rostro a la virilidad del chico como si tuviera intenciones de hacerle una felacion, pero ella queria disfrutar del momento asi que en vez de meterlo en su boca, procedio a lanzarle tres escupitajos en distintas zones de su miembro. Volvio a erguirse para fijarse una vez mas en que no seria descubierta por el guardaia, al ver que el sujeto tenia la atencion en otra personas le dio una gran lamida a su mano derecha para asegurar la lubricacion, sin perder mas tiempo comenzo a masturbarlo lentamente. Mientras jugaba con su masculidad el rubio poco a poco mostraba mas señales de placer, lo cual solo conseguia excitar mas y mas a la chica, tras un rato de jugar con el chico, la peliroja comenzaba a sentirse desesperada por empezar a satisfacerse, mientras su mano subia y bajaba por el miembro del rubio, con su amno izquierda empezo a tocarse ella misma por sobre el pantalon.

La peliroja rogaba a gritos mentales que chico se despertara de una vez para disfrutar aun mas del momento pero el muchacho a pesar de estar sintiendo placer en sus sueño, era de sueño pesado y no conseguia despertarse, la chica ya desesperada comenzo a aumentar mas la fecuencia de sus movimientos lo cual fue un arma de doble filo ya que su excitacion iba en aumente con sus movimientos, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando metio su mano en su pantalon y comenzaba a introducir levemente dos de sus dedos en su propia intimidad, mordiendo sus labios para no dejar escapar ningun gemido delator ya no pudo soportar mas el deseo, se agacho sobre la intimidad del chico para introducirse el miembro en su boca para poder saborearlo a gusto, sin ningun pudor o escrupulo subia o bajaba su cabeza mientras que con su lengua jugaba con el pene del muchacho, lo cual fue la gota que derramo el vaso para el chico que ya habia comenzado a gemir entre sus sueños.

—...aa h..aah... — gemia levemente el rubio mientras comenzaba a despertar de su sueño erotico para despertar a un realidad aun mas erotica— aah...si.. — poco a poco abrio los ojos viendo una imagen que lejos de excitarlo lo asusto, sorpeendio y confundio— ¡p-pero que c-carajo! — se quejo el chico mientras levantaba la cabeza de la chica.

— ¡ ah coño!- se quejo la chica— ¡baja la voz mierda! ¿o quieres que nos descubran? — le recrimino la chica la chica muy molesta al ser interrumpida en el mejor momento — estupido de mierda, me jodiste el mejor puto momento.

— ¡¿p-pero de que carajos me hablas?! — le replico el chico ya en modo de susurro— ¿que mierda me estabas haciendo? —le recrimino tratando de guardar su pene en su pantalon pero la mano de la chica se lo impidio.

— Pues chupandotela— le cosntesto sin ningun pudor o verguenza— ¿nunca te lo habia hecho? — pregunto la chica curiosa por descubrir si le quitaria o no la virginidad al muchacho.

— ¡no me refiero a eso! ¡¿por que lo estabas haciendo?! — le pregunto haciendo caso omiso a su anterior pregunta— ¡¿no ves donde estamos?!

— claro- dijo con una sonrisa— eso lo hace mas excitante ¿no crees? — constesto la chica dejando confundido a naruto ¿asi se comportaban todas las chicas? — bueno ¿me dejas continuar o te da miedo? — le dijo en tono de desafio.

Naruto la miro sorprendido, no podia creer lo suelta que era respecto a un tema tan tabu como lo era tener relaciones sexuales con un desconocido en un lugar poblico donde era casi seguro que los descubririan, inicialmente penso en arreglarse el pantalon y decirle que no le gustaban ese tipo de cosas, pero cometio el terrible error de mirarle el cuerpo, a pesar de no ser una mujer muy voluptuesa como a el le gustaban, se notaba que tenia un pecho firme y apetecible, no podia mirarle el trasero mientras estuviera sentada pero su rostro era bastante bonito, sin mencionar que ese aire de pervertida que generaba esa saliva que corria por la comisura de sus labios por la anterior felacion interrumpida lo excitaba un poco mas.

— ¿y bien? — dijo la chica ya impaciente—¿vas a dejar que te la chupe o prefieres masturbarte pensando en tu abuela? — hablo de manera agresiva, odiaba que la hicieran esperar estando tan excitada.

— O-ok... —susurro avergonzado naruto, habia pasado mucho que no tenia intimidad con una mujer, poco mas de un año, sin mencionar que no habia tenido energia para masturbarse en al menos dos semanas debido a multiples problemas que se le presentaron, asi que se encontraba bastante acumulado y un desahogo sexual con esa chica era una idea muy tentadora.

— Ya ¡pero guarda silecio carajo! — le ordeno antes de agacharse y volver a instroducir el miembro del rubio en su boca, generando una ola de placer en el rubio.

Mientras la chica ferozmente subia y bajaba por la longitud del rubio, naruto hacia lo posible por verse lo mas antural posible y observar que el guardia no los descubriera.

Mientras disfrutaba del mas arriesgado sexo oral que le habian dando, el rubio solo se podia morder constantemente los labios para no dejar escapar ningun gemido, lo cual le fue imposible en algunos momentos, lo que generaba que su compañera sexual solo aumentara la frecuencia de sus movimientos, llevandolo al borde del orgasmo pero calmandose en los momentos precisos. Fue por eso y por su inigualable habilidad con la boca y lengua que el rubio suposo que la chica estaba bastante acostumbrada a dar sexo oral. Mientras la peliroja seguia en su trabajo, naruto fue capaz de darse cuenta que tenia el pantalon suelto, deslizo su mano lentamente por la espalda de la chica hasta llegar a su pantalon, para luego meter su mano en el, haciendo a un lado la ropa interior de la muchacha, comenzo a meter sus dedos indices y del medio dentro la feminidad de la chica, causando que esta empezara a gemir suavemente aun con el pene del rubio en su boca.

Si alguien le hubiera preguntado a naruto en ese mismo momento, el sin miedo o verguenza diria que de seguro una parte del cielo se encontraba dentro de la boca de aquella chica, el placer que la chica le estaba causando era tremendo pero el tampoco se quedaba atras, al inicio el fue "modesto" por asi decirlo, siendo que comenzo solo introduciendo la punta de sus dedos en la vagina de su compañera de asiento, pero ya en aquella instancia el la estaba prenetrado con la mayor profundidad, rapidez y fuerza posible, lo cual volvia loca a la chica.

— ..oh..kami...!me voy a correr! — susurro mientras agarraba la peliroja cabellera de la chica y hundia su cabeza hasta que los labios de la chica rozaron el escroto del rubio.

— ¡umm...ummm! — gemia la chica mientras se retorcia debido a su propio orgasmo y por que la abundante cantidad de semen en su garganta no la dejaba respirar.

La muchacha se levanto mientras tragaba todo el semen que habia quedado en su boca y con la manga de su chaqueta se limpiaba sus labios. Naruto estaba seguro que en ese momento recibiria su bien merecida bofetada por forzarla a tragarse su semen pero cuando ella se volteo a verla no habia ira ni intensiones asesinas, solo pregunto una cosa directamente.

— ¿puedes continuar? — pregunto mirando el pene de naruto que empezaba a quedar un poco flacido.

— Etto... — susurro naruto nervioso, esa chica era muy desinibida— bueno...necesitare unos minutos...y...un poco mas de motivacion— hablo en voz baja avergonzado por lo que dijo, el no era como ella, no podia comportase de forma tan natural ccuando se xo se tratara.

— Jejeje, que adorable eres— dijo al ver lo reprimido que era— ya entendi... — hablo mientra se acercaba a el y comenzaban una seria de pasionales besos.

Poco a poco lo besos fueron subiendo de intensidad, al inicio solo utilizaron los labios pero al sentir como el calor aumento cada uno abrio un poco la boca para que la lengua del otro entrara, en cuestion de minutos sus lenguas estaban luchando entre ellas con intensidad. Ya en ese punto, la masculinadad del rubio volvio a erguirse pero esta vez no iria directo a la accion, se tomaria su tiempo y disfrutaria.

Su mano derecha que al inicio se encontaba en la cadera de la chica, fue moviendose por debajo de la polera de la chica, la muchacha al sentir como naruto apretaba con fuerza su pezon derecho empezo a gemir — s-se...mas amable...mierda... — dijo la chica sonrojada, naruto solo hizo caso omiso a las palabra de la chica, se desligo de sus labios para luego comenzar a lamer y morder el cuella de la chica — n-no...no me muerdas puto— hablo apenas, no queria admitirlo pero la rudeza le gustaba a la hora del sexo. El rubio simplemente volvio a ignorar sus quejas, su mano solto el pezon de la chica y descendio a la zona de la entrepierna, descaradamente y sin dejar de morder el labio de la chica, separo sus piernas y metio su mano en su abierto pantalon para comenzar a jugar con el clitoris de la chica.

— no...puto de mierda...estoy muy sensible aun... — rogo la muchacha mientras insconcientemente movia sus caderas para adelante y para atras.

— ¿quieres que me detenga? — pregunto el rubio algo preocupado de causarle dolor a la chica.

— No...pero sigamos en el baño— le respondi la chica mientras se arreglaba la ropa y se levantaba— entre en 5 minutos— le susurro para despues entrar al baño sin llamar la atencion o poner seguro.

Naruto conto los segundos desesperadamente, la ereccion que tenia ya empezaba dolerle, en cualquier otra situacion el ya abria arreglado ese asunto, pero como por primera vez en mucho tiempo habia alguien mas dispuesta a hacerlo, obviamente se abtuvo. Miro por quinta vez su reloj en dos segundos, solo habia pasado un minuto pero no aguanto mas, entro lo mas siguiloso posible al baño y se encontro con la imagen mas excitante de su vida.

— te tardaste maricon— le dijo la chica que se encontraba con la cara y su mano derecha en la pared mientras le entregaba su trasero en bandeja de plata al rubio, no traia polera y su pantolon yy bragas estaban en sus tobillos, si...definitivamente el rubio aliviaria la tension en su pantalon.

Naruto ni escucho lo que dijo la chica, solo quedo hipnotizada por la feminidad de la chica, la cual estaba tocando con su mano izquierda para mantenerse mojada— ¿ vas a metermela o no? — sequejo la chica al ver que el rubio se habia quedado paralizado.

-—S-si... — hablo mientras se bajaba los pantalos hasta los tobillos al igual que ella y le mostraba todo su pene en su maximo esplendor— ¡espera! no tengo condon... — comento avergonzado a lo que la chica se para normalmente frente a el con una expresion de molestia.

— ¡eres un estupido de mierda! — le recrimo, a la chica realmente le gustaba insultar— al menos yo si estaba preparada para una follada rapida— hablo que mientras se agachaba y del bolsillo de su pantalon sacaba un condon, el rubio quiso tomarlo pero la chica se lo inpidio.

— ¿no quieres que me lo ponga? — le dijo molesto al ver que no le queria pasar el preservativo.

— Yo lo hare, con lo tonto que eres capaz ni sepas hacerlo— naruto se molesto pero el enfado se fue al ver que la chica abria el envase y se ponia el condon en al boca.

— ¿que vas a hacer...? — hablo el rubio al ver eso pero su respuesta fue dada cuando la chica se arrodillo frente a el y le puso el condon con la boca, la sorpresa de naruto ante tal acto duro poco ya que la chica aprovecho el momento para comenzar otra felacion al rubio que fue bastante mas corta que la anterior.

— ¡listo! — hablo orgullosa de su trabajo— ya lo lubrique, ahora si cogeme fuerte— dijo con una pervertida sonrisa, tras todo ello, el rubio ya estaba que explotaba, asi que sin esperar mas, apenas la chica se dio la vuelta para volver a su anterior posicion, el rubio la tomo por la cadera e introdujo sin aviso ni delicadeza su miembro en la intimidad de la chica.

— ¡aaah! — gimio la chica mientra clavaba sus uñas en la pared— ¡aaaah!...!aah! c-ca-calmate... — trato de decir la chica mientras fuertemente embestida por el chico.

La chica trato de quejarse ante la falta de amabilida del chico, pero al sentir las fuertes y constanstes embestidas del rubio a su ser, no pudo articular palabras o hacer un pensamiento coherente. Tras un rato de un sexo desenfrenado y desvergonzado la chica fue capaz de acostumbrarse al placer que el chico le daba y tener mas control sobre si misma.

— in-insultame...dime...dime que soy una perra... — le pidio la chica con la cabeza gacha.

— ¿ de que hablas ahora? — pregunto anruto confundido, era la primera vez que le hacian esa peticion.

— ¡coño solo insultame te digo! — dijo la chica enojada sin dejar de jadear por las constantes penetraciones del chico que no habian sesado ante la espontanea conversacion.

— Ok...perra... — dijo de manera avergonzada, su madre le habia inculcado a nunca insultar o lastimar a ninguna mujer.

— ¡insultame bien coño! — le recrimino la chica enojada. — quiero que me hagas sentir como una sucia perra...como tu sucia perra. — hablo volteando su cabeza para mirarlo de manera lasciba.

Naruto empezo a hacer mas violentas sus estocadas contra la feminidad de la chica mientras pensaba lo que diria— ¡gime maldita perra, gime! — le ordenaba sin parar su embestida

— ¡aah..aaah...si, amo...! — murmurala chica entre gemidos y jadeos— nalgeame y tirame el pelo, como si me estuvieras violando. — pidio la chica de manera sumisa, realmente le estaba empezando a gustar a naruto.

Sin perder tiempo naruto comenzo a golpear con fuerza el trasero de la chica, esta en vez de quejarse solo parecia disfrutar mas, siguieron asi entre insultos y golpes unos pocos minutos mas hasta que sintieron como iban a llegar ambos al climax — ¡me voy a correr! — comento el rubio mientras tiraba con mas fuerza el pelo de la chica— ¡yo igual! ¡hagamoslo juntos! — sin palabra mas continuaron hasta que ambos lanzaron un desgarrador grito que intentaron ahogar para no llamar la atencion en el bus.

Ya exahusto, el rubio salio de dentro de la chica y apoyo su cabeza y espalda contra la pared— vaya eso si que fue de lo mejor— comento el rubio sin notar el serio rostro de la chica.

— ¿quien coño dice que ya terminamos? — hablo molesta la chica mientras precedia a arrodillarse frente al pene de naruto otra vez.

— ¿eh? — fue todo lo que dijo al notar que la chica le quitaba el condon usado de su flacido pene y comenzaba darle una suave felacion. — ¡de-detente...ya no puedo mas...!

—rogo el chico, su miembro se encontraba muy sensible despues de tal acto sexual.

— ¡callate estupido! — dijo mientra le daba unos languetazos al miembro del rubio para quitarle el semen de encima y tragarselo— ¡listo! Ya puedes vestirte.

— ¿eh? — volvio a decir el rubio confundido— ¿por que solo lo lamiste un poco?

— Hace rato me trage tu semen sin saborearlo— constesto llanamente la chica— ahora quise hacerlo antes de separarnos— hablo msientra se terminaba se subirse el pantalon y mirarlo con una sonrisa.

— ¿ l-lo haces muy amenudo? — pregunto el chico avergonzado por la naturalidad de la chica a la hora de hablar de cosas tan personales.

— Siempre que tengo relaciones con alguien lo hago— dijo mientras se lavaba la cara en el lavamanos— aprendes mucho de una persona al saborear su semen, por ejemplo no llevas una dieta muy sana y casi nunca comes frutas como manzanas y esas cosas— le respondio la chica con una arrogante sonrisa.

— Wow...¿como supiste eso? — pregunto naruto anonadado, al ver descubirta su mala dieta por el simple acto sexual.

— Cuando se alimenta bien, el semen tiene un sabor dulce, el tuyo sabe como la mierda

— dijo rudamente y sin rodeos— aun asi...causa una linda sensacion al bajar por la garganta— dijo la chica con un leve sonrojo, ese era definitivamente el halago mas pervertido que jamas alguien hubiera dicho.

El rubio se removio algo incomodo por ese pervertido cumplido que no supo como tomarlo pero la chica no le dio mayor importancia — salgo yo primero, te esperas unos minutos tu.

—ordeno la chica que salio del lugar sin hacer mayor comentario, el rubio espero pacientemente unos cuantos minutos y salio con algo de miedo, pensando en que podrian haberlo descubierto pero al parecer nadie noto nada y se evito una charla incomodo con la chica ya que se encontraba profundamente dormida, miro su reloj y solo quedaba un poco mas de una hora antes de llegar a konoha asi que se decidio a hacer lo mismo que la chica y tratar de dormir un poco mas antes de llegar al lugar donde empezaria su nueva vida.

**...**

— ¡hey chico! — grito alguien a su lado agarrandolo por su hombro tirandolo de un lado para otro— ¡despierta de una vez!

— ¡¿que?! — pregunto naruto somnoliento y sobresaltado— ¡¿que pasa?!...!¿quien eres?!

— pregunto aun algo sobresaltado pero ya mas despierto.

— Maldito niños adictos— murmuro entre dientes el hombre— ya bajate— ordeno— todos ya bajaron y el bus debe prepararse para el siguiente recorrido.

El rubio se froto los ojos y vio la irratada cara del hombre a su lado, no le presto mas atencion al notar que la chica peliroja con la que habia pasado un buen rato ya no estaba ni sus cosas — _¿por que no me desperto?_ —se pregunto pero luego se dio una bofetada mental, ella no era su novia ni su amiga, era practicamente una desconocida, ni se acordaba de su nombre, no tenia ninguna clase de relacion con ella, solo fue sexo casual. Sin perder mas tiempo tomo a kurama y lo puso sobre su cabezasus cosas mientras se ponia la mochila y agarraba su equipaje ignorando las variadas quejas del hombre y bajo del bus.

Al salir del bus busco con la mirada alguna cara conocida, no conocia a terumi-san y a su prima no la habia visto en dos años asi que espera que ellas lo reconocieran a el. Tras unos minutos el y su zorro mascota empezaron a preocuparse de haber bajado en el lugar incorrecto o si es que se habrian olvidado de que debian ir a buscarlo, por suerte un grito femenino le saco ese temor de encima.

— ¡naruto! — se oyo a su espalda para despues ser tacleado por la persona que lo llamaba, lo cual hizo que kurama visitara el suelo, lo cual no le gusto para nada.— ¡que alegria de poder verte otra vez primito!

El rubio volteo la cabeza para poder ver a la persona que lo abrazaba que de seguro era su prima, pero apenas volteo la cara dio gracias a todas las dedidades existibles por no estar parado, una poderosa ereccion hizo lugar en sus pantalones y no era para menos, su prima siempre habia sido bonita y con un aura sexy, pero ahora estaba despampanante.

Karin, su prima de 16 años, ahora autilizaba su pelo corto y un poco desordenado, dejo de utilizar lentes de contactos para empezar a usar lente normales, lo cual lo extraño ya que de pequeños siempre decia que los odiaba, aunque debia admitir que esos lentes le daban un aire de "secretaria sexy" otro punto que hizo que la bestia en sus pantalones se despertara rugiendo era que si su prima antes tenia una tendencia hacia la ropa corta y ajustada...ahora le gustaba exhibirse, traia una polera de manga larga con cuello en "V" que en el angulo correcto daba una buena vista a sus pechos, angulo por cierto en el cual se encontraba el rubio, para empeorar la situacion su prima utilizaba un short azul oscuro que apenas le tapaba algo junto con una media del mismo color que le llegaban un poco mas sobre las rodillas, de no ser por la sesion de sexo con aquella chica, probablemente ya estaria teniendo pensamientos muy, pero demasiados sucios con su prima de protagonista ¡demonios si que se habia vuelto un pervertido!

— ¡naruto! — dijo la chica golpeandolo en la cabeza— ¡ya despierta! Llevo rato hablandote.

— ¡auch! Eso dolio karin-chan— la chica se sonrojo un poco ante el sufijo que aun utilizaba su primo con ella— es que me distraje viendo...lo mucho que haz cambiado...

— hablo susurrando lo ultimo, mientras desviaba la mirada para esconder su sonrojo.

— ¡que tierno! — dijo la chica levantandose y ayudando a su primo ha hacer lo mismo, no sin antes deviar su mirada a la excitada entre pierna de su primo, al notar eso solo solto una tenue risa que sofoco disimuladamente con su mano— venga, voy a presentarte a Mei-san.

— O-ok... — dijo naruto meintras su prima le tomaba de la mano y lo guiaba.

Mientras caminaba el rubio disimuladamente quiso soltarse del agarre de su prima pero no lo conseguia, no es que le molestara pero caminar de esa forma los hacia ver como una pareja de novios en vez de primos, bueno, el no podia decir nada contra karin por tomarle la mano siendo que de joven el solia imaginarse a su prima en escenarios poco...decentes, sin mencionar que a los 10 segundos que la volvio a ver le escaneo todo el cuerpo con una ereccion en los pantalones, si...definitivamente era una verguenza para su famila.

— caminando asi se ven identicos a minato y kushina de jovenes— hablo una mujer que se les acercaba— buenos dias, mi nombre es Terumi Mei— dijo la mujer acercandose a los chica y haciendole una referincia al rubio.

Habia pasado casi un año desde la ultima vez que tuvo relaciones con una chica descontando a la peliroja sexy del bus, en todo ese tiempo el rubio no le habia dado mucho trabajo a su pene mas haya de orinar y una que otra masturbacion ocacional pero aquel dia estaba haciendo trabajar al probre horas extras, la mujer frente a el era definitivamente una de la mas lindas y sexys que habia visto.

Al igual que con su prima, tal vez un poco mas pervertido aun, miro de pies a cabeza a la mujer frente a el, para empezar era una mujer con una figura delgada, con un cabello castaño rojizo que le llegaba hasta su cadera, un moño alto atado con una banda de color azul oscuro, dos grandes mechones en su rostro, de los cuales uno cubria su ojo derecho. Por unos momento el rubio quedo hipnotizado viendo la verdosa iris de su ojo izquierdo, prefirio quedarsele viendo directamente a su ojo a que lo atrapara viendo sus grandes y jugosos senos o su grande y respingon trasero, si, definitivamente se iba a tener que conseguir una novia o terminaria violando a su prima o a aquella mujer en cualquier momento.

— vaya, vaya— dijo la mujer tratando de capturar la atencion del rubio— heredaste el poder de concentracion de tu madre por lo que veo— ironizo con una sonrisa mientras que la peliroja con lente asentia.

— Y es un poco tonto tambien— acoto la chica, mientras levantaba al molesto zorrito- ¡pero mira que preciosura de animal! — dijo con los ojos brillantes y suplicantes- ¿no habra problema que nos lo quedemos?- pregunto a la mujer.

— siempre y cuando no se orine en is vestido no tendremos problemas- aclaro la mujer acercandose al animal que karin axfisiaba con su abrazo y le daba una caricia en la cabeza y una mirada amenazadora al mismo tiempo.

— ¡hey! — se quejo el rubio al fin sacando la vista del cuerpo de la mujer— solo me distraje un poco, no es para que me digan tonto— se giro haciendo un tierno pucho que saco unas sonrisa de la chicas. — y se llama kurama por cierto.

— nunca habia visto un zorro o animal en general con nueve colas— comento extrañada karin contando las colas del animal- ¿acaso es una especie en peligro de extincion?

— bueno... —pregunto incomodo sin saber como responder— digamos que kurama es...unico. — hablo tratando de evadir cualquier pregunta futura respecto al tema.

— Bueno, bueno— hablo nuevamente la mujer— ¿listo naruto para empezar tu neuva vida en konaha con nosotras?

— Etto..si..digo, mis padres dijeron que podia volver a Uzushiogakura si las cosas no funcionaban aqui para mi— hablo en voz baja el rubio, aun se sentia muy incomodo por la idea de vivir con dos mujeres que no conocia mucho.

— No pienses asi— dijo la mujer poneidno una mano en su hombro y dedicandole una amorosa sonrisa— se que seremos muy felices viviendo los tres juntos.

— Tiene razon primo— apoyo la chica— asi que apresuremonos que tenemos que ponernos al dia, a final de cuentas casi no he sabido de ti en dos años.

El rubio levanto la cabeza con una sonrisa— ¡ok! ¡preparate konoha! — dijo alzando la voz— aqui viene naruto uzumaki! — las mujeres sonrieron ante el entusismo del chico y emprendieron camino a su hogar, el cual ahora tendria un nuevo y muy animado miembro y eso seria solo el comienzo.

**...**

**Buenas gente!**

**Aca les vengo a traer otra historia**

**Esta a diferencia de las demas que e escrito y que posiblemente escriba**

**Sera un AU donde se vera bastante el tema de sexo, drogas ilicitas, homosexualidad, homofobia e incesto.**

**Espero no herir muchas sensibilidades y bueno, ya estan advertido para el futuro, estos temas seran tocados recurrentemente asi que, bueno, espero que a quienes no los molesto, la sigan y comenten.**

**Nos leeres pronto si veo que tiene exito**

**Ya que ya ausensia de review aveces bloquea la inspiracion.**


End file.
